Karaoke Time
by 9PoisonIvy9
Summary: the team get bored and decide to play the karaoke machine that Lisbon forgot to through out.
1. Chapter 1 Cho

Chapter 1

Cho

"I'm bored" said Rigsby.

"You're always bored" sighed Lisbon.

"True" he said in agreement.

"Hey, haven't you got that Karaoke machine under the curbed Lisbon. How about we play that" said Grace and Lisbon nodded. She walked over to the curbed and brought out the Karaoke machine.

"Jane, do me a favour and put this machine into the computer. They don't like me and I don't like them. In fact, machines never have liked me" laughed Jane and he laughed to.

Once he was done, he handed Cho the microphone and said "Alright, you're up"

"Why me" he winced.

"Because you are the closest to me" Jane said and stepped back to give Cho some room to sing. Cho hated going first and he especially hated singing; especially in front of people.

He looked at all of the songs and picked one. Then he opened his mouth and sang:

Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya know got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Know took all the bullshit then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant believe I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I just want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely.

When he was finished, everyone clapped. He mocked bow and he handed Jane the microphone for revenge. Jane looked horrified. Jane wasn't terrified of singing in front of people. He was terrified of singing in front of Lisbon. He didn't know how she was going to react. Oh well, he thought, might as well give it a go. He looked at the list of songs and picked one. Then he started to sing.


	2. Chapter 2 Jane

Chapter 2

Jane

He handed Jane the microphone for revenge. Jane looked horrified. Jane wasn't terrified of singing in front of people. He was terrified of singing in front of Lisbon. He didn't know how she was going to react. Oh well, he thought, might as well give it a go. He looked at the list of songs and picked one. Then he started to sing:

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down

Hey  
Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control

Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewellery, that's always on whoa

I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's all  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you drink with all that goodie power

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down

From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down, down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down, down

Hey  
Shawty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Frank-a-lins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than Cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like da** it, I know you  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down

From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down, down  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down, down

I'm spendin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watchin they a**es go down, down  
down, down, down, down [this line x4]

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down (x2)

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down

They all clapped and he laughed. That was easier that he thought and handed the microphone to Rigsby. He grinned. He knew exactly what song he was going to sing.


	3. Chapter 3 Rigsby

Chapter 3

Rigsby

He grinned when Jane handed him the microphone. He knew exactly what song he was going to sing. He chooses his song and started to sing:

Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
If you're in love, put your hands up hand up

You know you need someone  
When the need's so strong  
When they're gone you don't know how to go on  
So the whole world is stuck in a moment  
Standing still until they come back

You accept that they've, got things to do  
But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you  
If hurt is missing your baby  
I've done too much of it lately

Cuz' every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am I gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you

And even when we mad, and say we're through  
Deep inside you feel the same way i do  
Might as well turn around and just end this  
Cause it's harder tryin' to stay mad  
I could tell you that you can't stay here  
Knowing just as soon as you disappear  
That I'll be missing you baby  
Soon as you get up and you walk away

Every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am I gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing you so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you

Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
If you're in love  
Put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
If you're in love  
Put your hands up

Every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am I gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing you so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you.

Wow, even better. He turned around and saw everyone's hands were raised.

"It's only a song guys" he laughed and they laughed to and put their hands down. He handed the microphone to Grace and she blushed. She jumped down from her perch on her desk and looked at all the songs. She smirked because she knew Jane was going to have a hard time keeping his hands of Lisbon. All thought Lisbon didn't know it; Jane had a crush on her. She selected her song and started to sing.


	4. Chapter 4 Grace

Chapter 4

Grace

He handed the microphone to Grace and she blushed. She jumped down from her perch on her desk and looked at all the songs. She smirked because she knew Jane was going to have a hard time keeping his hands of Lisbon. All thought Lisbon didn't know it; Jane had a crush on her. She selected her song and started to sing:

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl.

And sure enough, when she turned around Jane hand his hands clenched into a fist and they were twitching towards Lisbon every 5 seconds. Cho was smirking at him because he had noticed it to. Rigsby was looking at Grace in a lustful way that it made her blush. She handed to microphone to Lisbon because she hadn't sung yet and she walked up to the screen. She was really nervous because she had never sung in front of any one before and didn't know how she sounded. She picked her favourite song and began to sing.


	5. Chapter 5 Lisbon

Chapter 5

Lisbon

She handed to microphone to Lisbon because she hadn't sung yet and she walked up to the screen. She was really nervous because she had never sung in front of any one before and didn't know how she sounded. She picked her favourite song and began to sing:

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess and I gotta fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
the butterflies fly away; I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from outta town"  
So hard with my girls not around me  
.com  
It's definitely not a Nashville party 'cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
that's when the DJ dropped my favourite tune  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
the butterflies fly away; I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
the butterflies fly away; I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
the butterflies fly away; I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

She sucked in a deep breath and turned around to face them with a great, big, cheeky grin on her face. That sound had always made her feel so alive. She loved it.

"Whoa, you go girl. High five" said Grace and she high fived her. She didn't know why until she looked at the boys. Cho was staring at her in total shock, Rigsby was on the floor and Jane was opening his mouth then shutting it over and over again so he looked like a gold fish. She laughed and looked at Grace. She nodded and wacked Cho round the head while kicking Rigsby in the shin and Lisbon slapped Jane around the face.

"Snap out of it" they said at the same time and they both started laughing.

"What's so funny" asked Cho, rubbing his head.

"It takes a lot to make you guys speechless and here we have Teresa Lisbon, the woman who can do anything" laughed Grace.

"Hah, I bet she couldn't do a back flip on to that table" challenged Jane. Lisbon raised her eyebrows and back flipped onto the table.

"Yuh sure?" she asked and they all shook their heads. She jumped back down from the table.

"Alright, we better get going. Come one, Mr handy-man, un plug this and put it away" ordered Lisbon to Jane.

"Who, me?" he asked mockingly.

"No, the guy next door; of course you. Snap to it" she smiled and clapped her hands. Jane grumbled. He hadn't even made her angry. He really was losing his touch.


End file.
